Gems Pillar and Thunder Boy (Indonesian Version)
by knzwa
Summary: Suzumi kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya, Zenitsu. Ia merasa sangat kesepian setelah seluruh keluarganya meninggalkannya, ia juga kehilangan harapan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Zenitsu.


Saiwai Suzumi adalah seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna biru maya, di masa lalu, ia tinggal bersama keluarganya di kota dan menjadi sahabat Zenitsu karena usia mereka berdua sama.

Sayangnya, persahabatan mereka hampir hancur karena Zenitsu tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya. Yang Suzumi dengar, Zenitsu pindah ke kota lain tanpa memberitahunya.

Suzumi yang tiba-tiba ditinggal oleh sahabatnya sendiri tentu saja merasa sedih dan kesepian, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya setiap hari, sebenarnya ia marah, mengapa Zenitsu meninggalkannya? Padahal Suzumi tidak mempunyai teman dekat lain selain dirinya.

Kakak perempuannya, Saiwai Kurumi, merasa iba dengan kondisi adiknya. Ia seperti bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Suzumi. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kurumi memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar sang adik dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Nee-chan_? Sejak kapan kamu di sini? Bagaimana misinya?"

Kurumi meletakkan katana miliknya di sampingnya lalu tersenyum pada adik perempuannya sementara Suzumi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum doang? Katakan sesuatu!"

"Suzumi, apa kamu ingin belajar tentang cara bertarung _oni_ dengan katana?"

Mendengar kata 'oni', mata biru mayar Suzumi membesar. "_Oni_? Memangnya mereka benar-benar ada?"

Kurumi hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Ya, mereka benar-benar ada, mereka memakan manusia seperti yang kita dengar dari cerita-cerita." Kurumi menutup mata toska birunya dan menarik napas sejenak.

"Lalu? Kenapa _Nee-chan_ menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini?"

"_Nee-chan_, kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Suzumi ... Papa menyuruhku untuk tidak membiarkan kamu tahu tentang masalah ini, karena kamu satu-satunya harapan di keluarga kita."

"Kalau begitu ... Papa ..." Mendadak Suzumi merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"P-papa ... d-dibunuh oleh ... i-iblis?" Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi? Jika aku tahu papa melawan iblis, aku akan bergabung dengannya, kalau aku menolongnya, papa juga tidak akan meninggalkan kita." Suzumi menangis terisak, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Ibu mereka berdua meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu setelah melahirkan adik perempuan mereka yang meninggal 2 hari setelah sang ibu, dan mereka harus kehilangan ayah mereka dua setengah tahun kemudian.

Sejak itu, mereka hanya hidup berdua, jika sang kakak pergi untuk menjalankan misi, Suzumi akan sendirian, tetapi itu tidak masalah karena ada Zenitsu yang menjadi teman bermainnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Karena itulah, Suzumi merasa hancur karena kehilangan orang lain untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Kurumi memeluk adiknya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Apa kamu tidak malu? Zenitsu akan mendengar suara tangisanmu, Suzumi."

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, gadis itu langsung terdiam, ia sangat malu jika Zenitsu benar-benar mendengar suara tangisannya.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian, Suzumi menjadi Pilar Permata, usianya sudah 16 tahun dan berteman dekat dengan Shinobu dan Kanao.

Kini ia hidup sendirian, sang kakak, Kurumi, dibunuh oleh iblis misterius yang tidak pernah ia dengar 1 tahun setelah percakapan itu.

Untungnya, ia belajar tentang pernapasan permata dari kakak perempuannya, dan berusaha keras setiap saat sampai ia menjadi pilar permata menggantikan Kurumi yang telah pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dulu.

Suzumi benar-benar marah, para iblis laknat itu telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarganya, karena itulah ia bertekad untuk membalas dendam. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Suzumi mengenakan haori berwarna gradasi permata, yang merupakan peninggalan kakaknya. Ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk menemui Mitsuri. Mitsuri baru saja memanen madu dan ia mengundang Suzumi untuk menikmati makanan dan minuman berbahan dasar madu.

"Jadi, kamu punya sahabat yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya?" tanya Mitsuri sambil mengambil biskuit berbahan dasar madu dari toples di hadapannya.

"Ya, meskipun dia cengeng, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia orang yang kuat, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia." Suzumi memandangi cangkirnya yang berisi teh madu buatan Mitsuri.

"Ah, aku merasa menyesal mendengarnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin pasti kamu akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Kanroji-_san_, kuharap juga begitu."

Setelah dari rumah Mitsuri, Suzumi melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman kupu-kupu, ia ingin bertanya kepada Shinobu bagaimana misi di Gunung Natagumo kemarin. Ia mendengar bahwa salah satu dari dua belas bulan iblis terbunuh karena itu ia ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

Ketika tiba di kediaman kupu-kupu, Suzumi tidak melihat siapa pun di halaman. "Pasti ada pasien di sini."

Seperti biasa, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Shinobu. "_Konnichiwa, Saiwai-san_," sapa Aoi, ia membawa beberapa pakaian dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Aoi-_chan_ ... Sepertinya kamu sangat sibuk hari ini," kata Suzumi.

"Benar, ini semua karena tiga orang itu mengalami luka di seluruh tubuh mereka, tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Tiga orang itu?"

"Tanjirou-_san_, Zenitsu-_san_, dan Inosuke-_san_, mereka adalah pemburu iblis baru yang baru saja bergabung."

"Oh ... Pasti berat ya." Suzumi mengangguk mengerti, dari ketiga nama yang ia dengar, ia hanya mengenal Tanjirou, yang memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang berubah menjadi iblis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan permisi dulu, Saiwai-_san_, aku harus memberi mereka baju ganti ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga harus bertemu Shinobu-_san_." Suzumi tersenyum lalu Aoi meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Suzumi terus berjalan ke ruangan Shinobu ketika tiba-tiba ia baru menyadari kata-kata Aoi yang baru saja diucapkan.

_"Tanjirou-san, Zenitsu-san, dan Inosuke-san, ..."_

_'Ah, tidak mungkin itu dia, itu pasti orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama.'_

* * *

"Ah, kemarin Tomioka-_san_ yang membunuh iblis bulan bawah kelima."

"Begitu ya ..."

"Awalnya Tanjirou-_kun _yang memotong leher iblis itu dengan nichirinnya sayangnya ternyata iblis itu menipunya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar ada keluarga iblis di sana."

"Kamu benar, Saiwai-_san_ ... aku membunuh iblis yang berperan sebagai kakak perempuannya, Tomioka-san membunuh sang ayah, Tanjirou-_kun_ dan Inosuke-_kun_ membunuh ibunya, dan Zenitsu-_kun_ membunuh kakak laki-lakinya."

"Jadi, mereka terluka karena itu."

"Kamu tahu? Aku sangat bangga pada mereka, mereka adalah anggota baru tapi mampu membunuh musuh yang kuat."

"Aku terkejut karena yang kutahu Zenitsu-_kun_ adalah orang yang penakut, ternyata dia juga kuat juga, sayangnya tubuhnya terkena racun laba-laba yang mematikan."

Suzumi menghela nafas, itu sama dengan Zenitsu sahabatnya, penakut tapi di sisi lain ia kuat.

"Tanjirou-_kun_ dan Inosuke-_kun_ juga, mereka bukan dari keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan nichirin dan membunuh iblis."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, guru mereka bahkan bukan dari keluarga mereka sendiri."

"Tidak seperti kita, kalau kita belajar dari keluarga kita juga kan."

Suzumi merasa sedih lagi, ia teringat ayah dan kakak perempuannya, mereka bilang padanya kalau mereka menggunakan katana untuk melawan penjahat tapi kenyataannya mereka melawan monster mengerikan.

"Ah, aku harus melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, apa kamu mau menemui mereka, Saiwai-_san_?" tanya Shinobu sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya, aku ingin menemui mereka, mereka memiliki hati yang hangat yang membuatku penasaran."

Shinobu dan Suzumi keluar dari kamar dan berjalan bersama ke kamar tempat sang trio sedang dirawat.


End file.
